CAMP PROTECTION
by Sarendipity
Summary: When rumors fly and words pierce, parents take action. Due to a twisting of stories through the grapevine Bella is sent to Camp Protection for teen mothers and pregnant teens. But Edward cannot come, and this camp lasts for months. How do these two manage
1. Chapter One

Chapter One

_**Chapter One**_

**Disclaimer: **

**No matter how much I dream of it, I do not own Twilight.**

**Author's Note:**

**Okay, I've never written a Twilight fanfic because the actual author-Stephenie Meyer-had written it so well. Then, finally, I decided, oh what the heck, why not write one just for fun. So, I know that this isn't really that well written so if you tell me it is it won't hurt my feelings….at least that I know of. Enjoy!**

**Bella POV**

**Alice, could you just please stop it with the shopping? This is serious. I don't know what to do, and I need you to listen to me…and concentrate!**

I passed the note to Alice, the folded paper almost missing her desk, though luckily she quickly caught it. Lucky for me she has those super fast reflexes. If it weren't for her family I'd definitely be dead. Sometimes I wish that I had their reflexes; wished that I wasn't such a klutz all the time. Then maybe Edward wouldn't seem so aware all of the time- likes a statue- and could relax. I always feel bad when he has to protect me; like if I was more coordinated then maybe he could relax and enjoy his mind-reading, rich house living, all the money in the world, I'm a Greek god unintentionally, life in peace. I jumped as the paper note knocked into the side of my temple, falling and resting right in front of me as if Alice had simply reached over and set it down right in the middle of my desk. Quietly I opened the note.

**Okay, okay, I'm paying attention to you now. What is it you wanted to tell me?**

And hence the note passing continued…

**Umm…I don't really know how to say this but…Charlie thinks I'm having 'the adult way of fun' with Edward…**

**Haha! Why does he think that? Wait….are you? Cuz if you are then that is disgusting!**

**Before I answer your first question…why is that disgusting?**

**He's my brother Bella. Duh, of course I think it'd be gross. To me, Edward just doesn't do that stuff. It's just as gross as thinking about Carlisle and Esme going at it.**

**Carlisle and Esme going at it? Jeez, you put it in such caring ways. And as for your other question he thinks we're having…you know…because his friend from work suggested a book to him about parenting a teen and it had some percentage about the number of teens that have already lost their virginity and he told me how him and Renee had their first 'fun' at a young age too. So…now he thinks I'll follow in their footsteps. You know, "The apple doesn't fall far from the tree"?**

**Yikes, you really got yourself into trouble. So, are you and Edward having sex? And you can actually say the word, it isn't going to kill you, you know.**

……

**I'll take that as a yes? Or is it a no? I can't tell. But I do know that you're blushing brighter than a tomato currently.**

"Ms. Swan?" the teacher looked at me accusingly.

"Yes?" I looked up at him, my face probably giving away that I wasn't so innocent; as Edward has told me not so subtly that I give away emotions through my actions very obviously.

"Is that a note I see on your desk?" his face showed smugness; as if he were proud of catching a student with a note.

"No…" I could feel my cheeks heating as I reached for it, grasping it tightly.

"And let me guess…" he looked at the students sitting around me, "you're passing it with Alice?"

"Yes." I announced in defeat.

My heart was racing; what was I supposed to do? If I deny it he frowns and wants to see it just so he could prove that he's right. Then, if I agree, he reads it anyway but I won't be considered a liar and might not get in as much trouble. Key word her is 'might' though.

"Bring it up please. Alice, I want you up here too." He pointed to the air beside him.

Grimly, I stood, my face bright red as my sweaty hands grasped the paper. The meters to the front of the room felt like miles as my heart beat erratically under my chest, my focus now on the floor rather than all of the students watching me; their faces eager for the gossip they were about to have an opportunity to spread.

"Alice, I believe I said for you to come to." After he spoke I gazed from the front of the room at Alice who was seated comfortably.

Her pixie-like form gracefully rose from her seat as she walked confidently to the front of the room. Unlike me she made eye contact with everyone who followed her moves jealously. Even when she walked it was as if it was all choreographed by an artist. Why couldn't I walk like that? Why do I have to trip over my own two feet as if they weren't even mine?

"And I believe I heard you just fine." Her musical voice challenged him, which he failed to remark too.

Instead, he held out his hand to me as I handed him the now sweat covered secret note. Smirking slightly, the bastard he is, he opened the note and cleared his throat.

Alice and I stood there as our teacher read the note word for word out loud, her gaze uncaring and energetic as she seemed to stare off into space, caught up in her own personal day dream. Mine, on the other hand, were looking around wildly, purposefully trying to avoid any other eye contact. I felt like I would faint right then and there into oblivion, hopefully never to return again. Hopefully Edward would follow into my own fantasy. He always made things better for me. He gave me a positive that outshines the negative.

By the time the teacher was finished with our note I was sweating profusely, Alice as comfortable as ever next to me. He cleared his throat as he turned to us, "Very…interesting note ladies. Unfortunately, notes are not allowed here and if I see one again I will not only read it to all of my classes but I will report it to the principal."

Ω

"I can't believe you let this happen Alice! You see the future! The future!" Edward's lips were curled back in an animal-like sneer.

"Me? Even vampires aren't perfect Alice. Everybody makes mistakes."

"Have you forgotten I can read your mind?" his jaw clenched as if he were trying to resist a strong urge.

"Edward, I am well aware of this. That is why you know that everything is going to work out in your benefit if you are patient."

He walked toward me, gripping my waist a bit too tight for my comfort and pulled me towards him, "And what about Bella? Will it be beneficial for Bella?"

"In a way…" they both stared at each other in silence, obviously concentrating on something.

Times like this, when the Cullens were tense, I had no idea what to do. Edward seemed to be fighting to keep calm, but this time it was a different urge he was fighting. Usually it was to refrain himself from biting into me and giving into his worst craving of all. This to me wouldn't be all that bad. I'd be able to be with the love of my life for eternity. Sounds like a good deal on my end.

Finally, the silence ended, "Edward, you two should leave for Bella's house. I believe Charlie is expecting you."

Without saying a word Edward twisted us towards the door smoothly and nudged me along beside him, purposefully going slower than he would've liked to so that I could keep up. As we basically leapt down the stairwell Emmett came bounding up.

"Hey Bella! Rumor is, you popped the cherry with Edward!" he smiled teasingly as he raced past them, stopping hesitantly as Edward growled furiously, "Okay, I get it. Rumors are just rumors, right?" he smiled innocently and followed up the stairs, drooling after a Rosalie exiting the bathroom in a towel.

Muttering to himself, I had no idea what he was saying, the only evidence of his speaking was a blurring motion where his lips should be, "Edward? What is happening?"

He smiled down at me his gorgeous crooked smile, "We are going to sleep peacefully and that is all my Bella." He reached up slowly even for my speed and stroked my cheek, murmuring something about the moon.

Ω

"Bella, what took you so long to get home?" Charlie was sitting up in the living room, watching the clock.

"I'm sorry Mr. Swan. It would be my fault. Bella needed something for one of her extra credit projects but when we went to the next city over we…we got lost." He stuttered like a normal human.

"Thank you for informing me Edward. I need to speak to you two." Charlie's face was slightly pink, that couldn't be good, and when I glanced up at Edward a look of nervousness flashed across his features before he turned back to a statue.

We all sat down at the kitchen table, Edward and I were sitting together on one side, Charlie on the other. Though, for some reason he wasn't sitting as close to me as he usually does, but he was as far from me as the table would allow him, kind of like my first day at school…

"I got a phone call today…from Mike Newton's mother and I've made a decision. Bella, you haven't followed one of my expectations and it's time for me to act on it.

**Author's Note:**

**This is my first Twilight fanfic so please; review!**

**And, for all of the readers who are keeping updated with my Wallflower fanfic, I apologize for the wait. My computer was broken and I lost all of my documents so I've just recently gotten a new computer and I am starting fresh on the next chapter of the story. Thank you for being so patient!**


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

_**Chapter Two**_

_**xXDisclaimerXx:**__** No matter how high I dream I will never own Twilight….sniffles**_

_**xXAuthor's NoteXx:**__** Hope you all enjoy it! Sorry I took so long to get it up…I run into a lot of writers blocks…please, please review! Don't be a lazy reader.**_

_**xXBellaPOVXx:**_

"I'm sending you to Camp Protection Bella…" Charlie focused his gaze on the table as if this were harder for him than me, he then continued, "You see, Camp Protection is a…camp for future or present teen mothers."

"But Charlie!" my eyes were pleading as I leaned forward in my chair towards the table edge, "I'm not pregnant! I haven't even…"

Edward cleared his throat; his face was still as normal, "Charlie…Bella and I barely shared our first kisses."

"Kisses?" Charlie's face was beginning to redden, "As in…more than one?"

I could feel my cheeks burning, "What Edward is trying to say, Charlie, is that we've only kissed. And it wasn't even…"

"I don't want excuses you two. Edward, I took away my reigns and rules from you two but everything comes with consequences. This is the consequence. I'm sorry."

"I understand Charlie. Though, I do have one question." His stone visage faltered; curiosity flashing across his expression, "Exactly how long is Bella going to be gone and when does she leave?"

Charlie cleared his throat, "I thought you'd bring that up…ummm…the camp lasts from one to six months depending on you…qualifications."

"Qualifications?" my voice cracked, "How long am I staying there?"

"Well, Bella, they actually decide upon arrival." He stood from his chair but then sat back down anxiously.

"Charlie, you forgot to mention when she's leaving." Edward was back to his stone-picked face except his eyes; those golden irises were worried, stealing away its beauty.

"No, no, I didn't forget Edward…she leaves…oh jeez how do I say this…" he furrowed his brows in frustration.

"Just spit it out Charlie!" I didn't really mean to yell but I could feel the panic beginning to settle in.

"Bella don't take that tone with me. This is all for your own good…you leave tomorrow evening. Reneé had already agreed to this…"

That's when my heart sank, beating erratically in my stomach. Sweat began to make my fingers stick together uncomfortably. A familiar burning sensation crept up my throat and stung my eyes, making it hard to breathe. What was I supposed to do? I could be gone from Edward for up to six months! Just one night was already too much to bear! How could this be for my own sake? Charlie saw how I reacted when Edward left! How I though if I didn't hold myself together that I'd surely fall and crumble to thousands of pieces, lost into a murderous abyss, missed by nobody. He saw how I trudged around like a zombie! He saw! And yet he's going to put me through it all again! Except this time he's doing it willingly! Well, it's not going to continue any further. Unlike Charlie I'm not doing this willingly. I'd rather die. But, Alice sees the future and Edward reads minds so why didn't he say anything? Does that mean he thinks this camp thing will be good for me too? How could he?

Charlie cleared his throat again, "Edward, I'm sorry but I think you should leave now. Bella and I have a few things to talk about. You two can say your goodbyes tomorrow."

When Edward stood my movements quickly mimicked his- minus the grace of course. He always outshone me in that category. In fact I think I only outshine him in clumsiness, dumbness, and youth-not the looks part of it but in the actual age thing. At least I'm not centuries old. He silently grabbed my hand, unintentionally being over-gently as he led me to the door. This time though before he walked out to his car there was no kiss blown and no crooked smile flashed. His face was solemn and it reminded me of a little boy who's favorite toy was taken away and he didn't know why. Worse, the look reminded me of the one he wore the day he left me. What if he didn't come back to say goodbye because he thought it'd be easier on me? The thought made my instinctively clutch my hands to my chest. I sighed as I made my way to the stairs but Charlie's voice stopped me.

"That was a heavy sigh. Could you come here Bella. I am your father and I'd like to talk with you." Well, that'll give Edward the time he doesn't need to park the Volvo away.

Frowning, I sat down with a wince on the other side of the table from Charlie.

"Bella, I don't want you to leave here mad at me. I love you and I just want you to be happy as corny as that sounds."

"So you take me from the thing that truly makes me happy?" he frowned at this as if the words hurt him.

"This'll strengthen your relationship. Trust me on this one…" his gaze went thoughtful.

"How would you know?" I watched him curiously.

"Maybe I'll tell you another time. Meanwhile, you need to go to bed, you're going to be packing in the morning and then we'll go watch a movie or something." He looked awkward as he stood from the table and began to head upstairs.

"Sound like fun/" I tried not to sound sarcastic but I couldn't really tell.

≈•≈Ψ≈•≈

"Edward?" I walked into my room to find him standing in front of my window but he was pressing his face against the rain splattered pane.

His movements were so fast I couldn't decipher them but before I could finish blinking he was gripping me into his arms, forgetting all the gentleness. His face was buried in the hair covering my neck, inhaling deeply as if my scents were the air and he'd suffocate without it.

His hands calmly slid their way down my sides until he was caressing my hips, "Have I told you today that you smell like sweet seduction?" I could feel his cold lips brushing along my neck.

"No." was all I could manage to pull out of my brain, the rest was in a jumble thanks to him.

Edward chuckled so quietly I wasn't even sure that's what he did, "My angel has such a vocabulary." based off of that I'm taking that the sound was a chuckle.

"Bella, please don't move, this is going to be hard enough." Hard for him? I can barely breathe!

Cold and hard arms swept under my knees as I was swept against Edward's chest. I was layed down gently in the middle of my small bed. I could feel his eyes as they roved ever me, pausing momentarily at my chest and between my legs.

"Edward?" my voice came out as a whisper once again.

"Yes?" his velvet voice stroked me as he flashed his crooked smile, causing my heart to pound.

My breath caught in my throat as he made his way onto the bed beside me, his hand winding around my waist. Before I really knew what was happening his cold stone-like lips were lightly and deliciously pressed against mine. My breath came out shallowly as I tried desperately to catch my breath, his hand finding its way under the back of my shirt, sending chills down my spine, goose bumps spreading greedily over my skin. Is he changing his boundaries now that he knows I'm leaving? Nervously, my hands shook as I reached out and rested it on his cheek as his lips brushed along my jaw, leaving behind feathery light kisses. His lips were whispering incoherent words. One of his hands gripping behind my knees again as he turned to his side towards me, hiking my leg up onto his waist. Curiously, just to test him I began to reach for his shirt to unbutton it but then I remembered how he told me not to move so my arms dropped back to their places, one on his cheek and the other around his waist.

Though Edward must've felt my movements or known what I was doing because he then spoke audibly for me, "Go ahead Bella. I'm ready for you."

These words struck me, making me gasps slightly. He was ready for me. So he really did change his boundaries for me! Giddily, I smiled up at him, causing him to give me his crooked smile in return.

"I love it when you smile like that." He nuzzled his face back into my neck, his cold lips giving me shivers.

"Really?" he always told me how much he adored me and asked what I wanted, it was all about me, but now he's telling me what HE likes!

Maybe Charlie was right. Maybe this is good for our relationship. To that thought and reached out, grabbing his buttons and beginning to work the open. Even to me my pace was slow due to my shakiness, but I felt sorry for Edward, for him my pace must be torturing sometimes. Especially since I know he gets nervous too. Alice always reminds me how I need to be slow with Edward, he has spent centuries alone and never even shared a first kiss. And now he's trying to do everything at once just for me. The though always made my heart beat lovingly for him. Wait, she sees the future so she must know about what we're doing, and know that right now is when I need her advice the most. Thank you Alice.

"Bella," Edwards voice cracked and it sounded rougher than normal, still velvety, but more manly.

Is he doing that on purpose? "Yes Edward?" but as I spoke I realized he wasn't actually wanting to say anything else…he was making noises to calm himself.

That's why his voice sounded weird! He was liking what I was doing. When I figured this out I noticed the small things he was doing, his eyes clenched shut, and his hands clenched into fists, he also kept fidgeting, wriggling under my touch adorably. Alice was right, he was nervous when it came to this stuff; he needs to be edged along. Which means this needs to be all about his pleasure, right? I think I can do that…

Slowly, my head bent towards him, pulling away from his head as I brushed my lips lightly along his chest, pulling his button down shirt off as I did so. Deciding to test him, push him quite a few steps ahead at one time-which wasn't very thoughtful considering Alice's advice- I opened my mouth and glided my teeth along one of his pecs. A guttural growl escaped his mouth, causing his chest to ripple uncontrollably. Does that mean he wants me to stop or keep going? With Edward you could never really know. I released my teeth's grip from his chest nervously, thinking I pushed him too far at one time but when I did he made a dog-like whine, his hands reaching out and clutching to my waist desperately.

"P-please Bella…" he was speaking though clenched teeth, his head pressing back against the pillow.

Obediently, my mouth attached itself to his chest again, tracing down the center of his chest towards his navel. Once I reached it my tongue darted out, swirling inside it, causing Edward to gasp in air he didn't need. More growls flowed from him but when my tongue darted out into his belly button again the growling sounds twisted and contorted into something else. The sound was low and vibrated his chest lightly, like a cat's purring. Yes, that's what it was like, Edward was purring for me. But the sound was seductive, it made my insides churn with excitement. Not only that, the sound made me braver, I could feel determinations mix its way into my mind, causing me to shift my weight until I sat on Edwards thighs with one leg on each side of him. I dipped my head down and bit the skin below his belly button harder than last time, the result came with a slight scraping noise like gliding rock over rock, as if I had bitten a table. Though, when I did that, his purring deepened, his hips jerking up towards me and retracting quickly.

That's when the confusion began. Edward's eyes suddenly shot open and he shook his head frantically as if afraid for me, "Bella, we need to stop now." His voice was barely audible over his purring.

Frowning, I shook my head, completely forgetting Alice and her advice. My head dipped back down, my tongue darting back out to his skin along his pants hem. This time, Edwards's purrs ceased and he gripped my hips thrusting my away. The force knocked me backwards, sending me flying to the floor. Though, when I landed it was back into his arms. Shocked, my wide eyes looked into his and I gasped in surprise. His eyes were white, there was not iris, just a large pupil, black and white, and that's it.

"Edward?" the word stuck in my throat, burning me.

My hips ached where he gripped me, the bones felt weak as if he had pushed just slightly harder they would've shattered under his touch, "I'm sorry Bella." I watched as his pupils shrunk to a normal size, golden irises blooming from them like a flower. "I have to go. I won't be a bystander in this situation."

What did he mean he has to go? As in he's leaving me again?


End file.
